Wind Staff
The is a magic weapon. Appearance A looks like a long stick topped with an emerald. Use By combining a with other items, the player can use several spells to manipulate wind and lightning. Like the Fire Staff, it cannot be used underwater. Obtaining A can be crafted with an Emerald and two Sticks at a Magic Manipulator. Crafting Magic Manipulator Emerald + Stick x2 = + Gunpowder = Wind Staff(Lightning Bolt) + Gunpowder x5 = Wind Staff(Thunderbolt) + Cloud Dust = #Gust|Wind Staff(Gust) + Cloud Dust x5 = Wind Staff(Tempest) + Cloud Dust x5 + Feather x5 = Wind Staff(Create Storm Man) + Cloud Dust x10 + Feather x10 = Wind Staff(Flight) + Cloud Dust x15 + Feather x10 = Wind Staff(Tornado) + Cloud Dust x20 + Emerald x15 + Feather x10 = Wind Staff(Lightning Storm) Hotbar When the is equipped, a vertical hotbar will appear on the right side of the screen, consisting of 8 slots. The player can scroll through these by pressing the arrow keys(the up arrow will select the slot above the slot previously selected, while the down arrow will select the slot below it). The player casts the spell selected by pressing M2. Spells The is charged with a spell by using the crafting recipes listed above. * Items denotes what items are used to create the spell. * Slot denotes what slot number the spell is in. * Cost denotes how much Mana is used by casting the spell. * Cooldown Length denotes how long the player must wait before they can cast the spell again. * Tier denotes what tier of Shock is inflicted by the spell. Not used in spells that do not inflict Shock. When a spell is crafted, it will appear in the appropriate slot. After the spell is cast, there will be a cooldown period before it can be cast again. Once a spell is crafted, the player will be able to use it at any time, provided they have sufficient Mana and the cooldown period for that spell is not active. The spells are listed below: Lightning Bolt * Items: Gunpowder * Slot: 1 * Cost: 1 per second * Cooldown Length: 5 seconds * Tier: Shock I The player points the staff in front of them and a weak lightning bolt is sprayed from it for as long as the spell is active. Thunderbolt * Items: Gunpowder x5 * Slot: 2 * Cost: 3 per second * Cooldown Length: 15 seconds * Tier: Shock II The player points the staff in front of them and a powerful lightning bolt is sprayed from it for as long as the spell is active. Gust * Items: Cloud Dust * Slot: 3 * Cost: 3 * Cooldown Length: 5 seconds The player points the staff in front of them and a gust of wind is projected from it, launching a targeted NPC back by three blocks. After being launched, collision with a block will deal damage. Tempest * Items: Cloud Dust x5 * Slot: 4 * Cost: 10 * Cooldown Length: 10 seconds The player points the staff in front of them and a gust of wind is projected from it, launching a targeted NPC back by five blocks. After being launched, collision with a block will deal damage. Create Storm Man * Items: Cloud Dust x5, Feather x5 * Slot: 5 * Cost: 10 * Cooldown Length: 5 minutes Spawns a Storm Man to fight for the player for a minute, before dying. Flight * Items: Cloud Dust x10, Feather x10 * Slot: 6 * Cost: 15 * Cooldown Length: 10 minutes Allows the player to glide until touching the ground. Tornado * Items: Cloud Dust x15, Feather x10 * Slot: 7 * Cost: 15 * Cooldown Length: 10 minutes Summons a tornado around the player which lasts for one minute, sucking enemies in and launching them back while dealing great damage. Lightning Storm * Items: Cloud Dust x20, Emerald x15, Feather x10 * Slot: 8 * Cost: 50 * Cooldown Length: 30 minutes * Tier: Shock V Conjures a massive lightning storm, shocking creatures and blocks within a 30-block AoE around the player and dealing massive damage. This does not harm the player character, but the player should be wary of friendly fire while using it so that the player does not accidentally harm any friendly dogs or summoned barbarians. Trivia * The is the counterpart of the Earth Staff. Achievements Aeromancer - "Master all of the Wind Staff's spells." Learn and cast all of the spells for the . Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Magic Items Category:Magic Weapons